A Gritty Knight
by Mr. Mike Kirby
Summary: Cappy Town is being attacked and Meta Knight is being framed for it. It's up to Kirby to clear Meta Knight's name.


A Gritty Knight

One morning, King Dedede was contacting Nightmare Enterprises.

"Welcome back King Dedede, how can we help you?" asked the salesman.

"I want a monster that is stronger than Kirby," said Dedede.

"We may have the monster just for you, stand by," said the salesman.

The delivery system was activated and a monster appeared. The monster looks just like Meta Knight except he was gray and he has crimson feet. He has a scar on his mask and his cape is torn. He wields a silver sword resembling Galaxia with a blue sapphire on its hilt.

"This is Dark Meta Knight," explained the salesman. "We made him to look just like Meta Knight and he has all of Meta Knight's swordsman skills."

The screen shuts itself and both Escargoon and Dedede looked at the monster. Dedede went up to Dark Meta Knight.

"Are you strong enough to defeat Kirby?" asked Dedede.

"I'm one of the strongest monsters ever," said Dark Meta Knight.

Dedede laughed. "Good, but first I need you to disguise yourself as Meta Knight," he said.

Dark Meta Knight changed color and he looks exactly like Meta Knight.

"Now go out to Cappy Town and cause some mayhem," ordered Dedede.

Dark Meta Knight obeyed the king's orders and left.

Meanwhile Tiff and Tuff went to get Kirby. They knocked on the front door to Kirby's house. Tokkori opened the door.

"What do you want?" asked Tokkori.

"We came to get Kirby," said Tuff.

"He's not here, he's out training with Meta Knight," said Tokkori.

"Well then I guess we should get Kirby later," said Tiff. "After all Kirby needs a lot of training to defeat eNeMeE's monsters."

Somewhere in Kabu Canyon, Meta Knight was teaching Kirby.

"If you want to defeat monsters Kirby, then you will need to use your skills," said Meta Knight. "Different monsters will require different skills."

Kirby nodded and he punched a boulder. The boulder cracked from Kirby's own strength.

Back at Cappy Town, everything seems peaceful. The sheep was grazing peacefully by the mayor's house. Suddenly Dark Meta Knight showed up and attacked the sheep. The sheep ran away. Mayor Blustergas and the shepherd opened the front door.

"What's going on here?" asked the mayor.

"Someone's attacking the sheep," said the shepherd.

The mayor turned and saw Dark Meta Knight, who was disguised as Meta Knight.

"It's Meta Knight," said the mayor, "Why is he attacking my sheep?"

Dark Meta Knight saw the mayor and fled. He went into Chef Kawasaki's restaurant. Chef Kawasaki greeted him.

"Hello Meta Knight," he said.

Dark Meta Knight didn't answer. Instead he began slicing the tables with his sword. Chef Kawasaki was shocked.

"What are you doing?" asked Chef Kawasaki.

Dark Meta Knight chased Chef Kawasaki out of his restaurant. He then began attacking the citizens. Tiff and Tuff showed up. They were shocked to see 'Meta Knight'. Dark Meta Knight saw the two siblings and fled. Tiff ran to the Cappies.

"Is everyone alright," she asked.

"Yeah, we're okay," one of the Cappies replied. The villagers looked to where Dark Meta Knight left.

Back at the castle, Dedede was watching the scene with his binoculars.

"Everything is going according to plan," said Dedede.

Escargoon was confused. "Sire, I don't understand why you want Dark Meta Knight to pose as Meta Knight," he said.

"I'm planning to get rid of Meta Knight," said Dedede.

"But I thought we were after Kirby," said Escargoon.

"Oh we are," said Dedede. He then explained his plan to Escargoon. "You see, Dark Meta Knight is going around as Meta Knight and causing trouble. Everyone in the village will think Meta Knight did it and they will blame the real Meta Knight. With Meta Knight out of the picture, Dark Meta Knight will attack Kirby and Meta Knight won't be able to help him," said Dedede.

"I get it, you're using the monster to frame Meta Knight so that he won't help Kirby stop the monster," said Escargoon.

"Yeah, Kirby won't be able to defeat a monster that has Meta Knight's skills," said Dedede.

Then he and Escargoon laughed evilly.

Back at Kabu Canyon, Kirby had finished his training.

"Great work Kirby," said Meta Knight. "We should head back to the village."

"Poyo," said Kirby.

He and Meta Knight walked back to the village. They soon saw a group of Cappies who were accompanied by Tiff and Tuff. They didn't look too happy to see Meta Knight.

"Meta Knight, how could you do this," said Tiff angrily.

Both Kirby and Meta Knight were confused.

"What are you talking about?" asked Meta Knight.

"Don't act innocent, you attacked the village," said Tuff.

Meta Knight was surprised.

"I didn't attack the village, I was helping Kirby train," he said.

"We all saw you Meta Knight, you attacked everyone; you even attacked my sheep," said the mayor.

"But I didn't attack anyone," explained Meta Knight.

But none of the villagers believed him.

"Leave the village and don't come back," said Tiff. The Cappies threw fruit at Meta Knight as he left. Kirby tried to follow him but Meta Knight stopped him.

"Kirby, I need to be alone for a while," said Meta Knight. He left Cappy Town. Kirby was shocked. He knew that Meta Knight didn't attack the village. Dark Meta Knight poked from behind a house and he laughed evilly as he saw Meta Knight leave.

Meta Knight went by a lake to ponder to himself. What was going on? Why is everyone from the village blaming him for attacking them? Blade Knight and Sword Knight showed up. They noticed Meta Knight.

"Is something wrong?" asked Blade Knight.

"Not really," said Meta Knight.

"You can tell us," said Sword Knight.

Meta Knight turned towards to his men.

"The village has been attacked and everyone thinks that I did it," said Meta Knight

Blade Knight and Sword Knight gasped.

"Of course I didn't do it but everyone says they saw me do it, so now they don't want me back at the village," said Meta Knight.

"We know you wouldn't do such a thing," said Blade Knight.

"Yeah, there must be some misunderstanding," said Sword Knight.

"Thanks guys," said Meta Knight. Then he left. Meta Knight went to his room at the castle. He had to make sure that no one saw him since everyone thinks that he attacked the village. He sat on his bed still thinking to himself. Suddenly the door opened and Kirby entered the room.

"Kirby, what are you doing here?" asked Meta Knight.

Kirby went up to Meta Knight and hugged him. Meta Knight knew that Kirby was here to keep him company. He also knew that Kirby has known that Meta Knight is innocent. Meta Knight hugged Kirby back.

"Ah Kirby, I'm glad that you think I'm innocent," he said.

"Poyo," said Kirby.

Meta Knight started to get worried. What if Tiff and Tuff were looking for Kirby? He was afraid that Tiff and Tuff might find Kirby with him.

Meanwhile Tiff and Tuff were searching for Kirby all over town. They realized he was missing when they got back at the castle.

"Kirby, where are you?" asked Tiff as she searched.

"Sis, we looked everywhere and we couldn't find him," said Tuff.

"The only place we didn't search is Meta Knight's room," said Tiff. Suddenly she gasped. "Kirby might be with Meta Knight," said Tiff.

Tiff and Tuff headed back into the castle. They entered Meta Knight's room and saw Kirby with Meta Knight.

"Kirby," said Tiff. She pulled Kirby away from Meta Knight and she faced Meta Knight. "Meta Knight, don't you dare hurt Kirby," she said.

"I wasn't going to hurt Kirby," said Meta Knight.

Tiff did not believe him. "Get out of here, I told you that you are not welcomed here," she said angrily.

Meta Knight left. Kirby began to follow Meta Knight but Tiff stopped him.

"No Kirby, you can't go with him," said Tiff.

But Kirby escaped Tiff's grasp and went after Meta Knight.

"Kirby come back," said Tiff.

But Kirby did not listen. He went out of the castle and saw that Meta Knight wasn't here. Kirby knew he had to do something. So Kirby decided to clear his mentor's name. Kirby went into the village hoping to find some clues to prove Meta Knight's innocence. But Kirby did not find anything. He then went to Chef Kawasaki's restaurant.

"Kirby, I've got some food for you," said Chef Kawasaki when Kirby entered the restaurant.

Kirby knew he didn't have time to eat. He needed to prove Meta Knight's innocence. Kirby searched all over the restaurant but couldn't find anything. Kirby ate the food Chef Kawasaki had cooked for him. Then he left the restaurant.

Kirby finally searched at the mayor's house. He looked in the sheep pen. He saw a piece of a cape on the ground. Kirby picked up the piece and he noticed it is gray. Kirby left the mayor's house and headed to the valley. Suddenly he encountered Dark Meta Knight.

"Well if it isn't Kirby," said Dark Meta Knight.

Kirby stepped back. He knew that this knight was an imposter.

"Poyo!" said Kirby.

Dark Meta Knight laughed.

"So you know that I'm not really Meta Knight," he said.

Kirby nodded.

"You see I'm a monster and Dedede sent me to impersonate your mentor," explained Dark Meta Knight.

Kirby was confused. Why would Dedede send a monster to impersonate Meta Knight?

Dark Meta Knight continued his explanation. "Dedede wants me to frame Meta Knight so that Meta Knight wouldn't be able to help you," he said. "Once Meta Knight was taken the blame, I could attack you, so now I will defeat you." Dark Meta Knight attacked Kirby but Kirby avoided his attacks. Dark Meta Knight chased Kirby into the village. The Cappies saw Dark Meta Knight attacking Kirby.

"Meta Knight is attacking Kirby," said Mayor Blustergas.

"Stop right there or I'll have to arrest you," said Chief Bookem.

But Dark Meta Knight did not listen. He continued attacking Kirby. Tiff and Tuff showed up and protected Kirby.

"I knew that you were going to hurt Kirby," said Tiff.

But Dark Meta Knight shoved them aside.

"Out of the way," said Dark Meta Knight.

He then lunged towards Kirby. He was about to hit Kirby when the real Meta Knight showed up and blocked the attack. Meta Knight was with his two servants, Blade Knight and Sword Knight. Kirby was happy to see Meta Knight but everyone else is shocked.

"There's two Meta Knights!" said the mayor.

"Which one is the real one?" asked Chief Bookem.

"I'm the real Meta Knight," said Meta Knight.

Tiff went towards Meta Knight.

"You really are Meta Knight," she said

"Then that means that one is an imposter," said Tuff as he pointed to the fake Meta Knight.

Dark Meta Knight was angry. He then showed his true form.

"That's right, I'm an imposter," said Dark Meta Knight.

Suddenly Dedede and Escargoon showed up in their limo.

"I see you've met my monster Dark Meta Knight," said Dedede.

"Monster!" said Tiff in shock.

"Yeah, we've had Dark Meta Knight frame Meta Knight so that we would be able to get rid of Kirby," said Escargoon, "but you found out the truth."

Dedede turned to Dark Meta Knight.

"Alright Dark Meta Knight, get Kirby," said Dedede.

Dark Meta Knight began to attack Kirby again. Kirby tried to avoid his attacks. Tiff and Tuff saw that Kirby was having a hard time.

"That monster has excellent swordsman skills," said Tuff.

"That's because the monster is made to look like me," said Meta Knight. "Kirby will need all of his strength if he is going to beat him."

Dark Meta Knight continued attacking Kirby. He then created Sword Beams. Kirby avoided the Sword Beams. Dark Meta Knight began charging another Sword Beam.

"Kirby, suck it up," said Tiff.

Kirby inhaled the Sword Beam. He then transformed into Sword Kirby.

"Go Sword Kirby," said Tuff.

Sword Kirby began attacking Dark Meta Knight. Both Dark Meta Knight and Sword Kirby swung their swords and their attacks counteract. Dark Meta Knight created three clones of himself. The clones lunged at Kirby but Kirby hit them thus causing them to shatter. Kirby jumped into the air and hit Dark Meta Knight with a Sword Beam. Dark Meta Knight exploded. Kirby returned to normal as the villagers cheered for Kirby's victory.

Dedede was angry. "You may have won this time Kirby, but I'll be back," he said. Dedede and Escargoon drove their limo away.

The Cappies turned towards Meta Knight.

"We're sorry that we thought you were behind the attacks," Tiff said to Meta Knight.

"It's okay, I'm just glad that Kirby was able to clear my name," said Meta Knight.

"Poyo," said Kirby happily.

Meta Knight looked up at the sky. "But there may be more monsters, monsters that are really strong, Kirby may need all help he can get," said Meta Knight.

"I guess you're right," said Tiff.

And so Kirby have saved Dream Land once again and he was able to clear Meta Knight's name.


End file.
